


Winner

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple trivia game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

The game had been going on for more hours than any of the other Autobots cared to count. At first, everyone had been interested in the rapid fire of questions and answers between Eject and Rewind but their sports trivia challenge paled quickly for most of them as they tended to have little interest in the humans’ physical challenges. Optimus had sat through the portion of questions pertaining to baseball, and Tracks shocked everyone by sitting through the round of soccer questions. Jazz sauntered in and out of the rec room, checking on the cassettes and turning an audio toward the trivia from time to time.

On his most recent trip into the rec room, Jazz snagged an energon cube and sat down next to the twins, planning to drink his fuel and see what he could learn. The topic at hand now—and actually for the second time—was baseball. Eject practically glowed as he asked and answered questions, completely in his element and at ease with his brother. Rewind, on the other hand, didn’t seem very different from his usual demeanor. But they were comfortable together and sharing something they both enjoyed, though Rewind probably liked the sports element less than the simple knowledge sharing, and Jazz was a bit sad that Blaster was in the city instead of here where he could see it.

“Okay,” Eject said, happiness and competitiveness warring in his voice. “I bet you won’t get this one. What’s the name of the manager who signed Jackie Robinson to play for the Dodgers in 1947?”

Rewind made a thoughtful sound and hunched over a bit to think. Jazz could hear the little mech’s processor and recording systems working to dig up the requested data. As seconds passed, Eject grew more and more excited.

“I’m sorry,” Rewind said finally. “I don’t seem to have that information in storage.”

“Woo hoo!” Eject crowed with delight. “I knew you wouldn’t know it! It’s Branch Rickey!”

Rewind didn’t have time to answer before his brother had jumped up and run for the door. “See you later! I gotta tell Steeljaw I won!”

Jazz chuckled and Rewind watched with amusement as the blue cassette ran out of the rec room. When he’d been gone long enough to be out of hearing range, the saboteur turned to the black cassette.

“You let him win, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. How could I not have such culturally important information in my databanks?” There was a slight brightening of Rewind’s visor, which suggested the smaller mech was smiling. “He needs that sometimes. Especially when the rest of us get so much attention.”

“It was good of you,” Jazz replied. “Best morale booster I’ve seen in ages.”


End file.
